


Two Beautiful Strangers

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outsider Pov.<br/>Phil is captivated by the two handsome men who have just entered the diner, that is until they approach him. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Beautiful Strangers

Long never-ending legs, a firm ass that tapered to a neat waist then upward into broad shoulders, a slim neck and an attractive face complete with pink lips, pert nose and moss-green cat's eyes. The whole topped off by a mop of chestnut hair, captivatingly tousled!  
The guy smiled down at his companion, and Phil added a sun-filled grin and two deep dimples to the unfairness of the world.

A face and body that could easily have been splattered across the cover of some glossy magazine yet it was covered with tatty jeans, a worn plaid shirt and a jacket that that seen better days ten years ago!

:

One step ahead strode his companion, an equally hot guy with bandy legs, a great ass, powerful shoulders and a face Leonardo would have painted instead of the Mona Lisa if he'd seen it first!

Like his companion, he too was dressed in worn, dishevelled clothes.

Even so both men caught the eye of every red-blooded woman in the diner, with the men checking them out too.

:

Phil looked down at his own short chubby pot-bellied body and sighed. It wasn't fair. Some guys got all the perks and others like himself the left-overs.

The shorter of the two ( who was only shorter in comparison with Tall, for even that guy towered over Phil ) went up to order and Phil noticed that he too possessed a toothy smile that could charm the birds off the trees,

He was certainly performing his magic on Maisie who had to be old enough to be his mother, for she was blushing like a spring chicken as she took his order.

:

The tall one had meanwhile folded himself into the bench seat, his eyes discretely surveying the locale.

Hmm, Phil surmised. Maybe undercover cops. The two gave off some kind of law-enforcing vibe.

:

Once he'd cased the joint, Tall brought his gaze back to Shorter who was striding over to the table as if he owned the place.  
Full of confidence in himself, that one, Phil mused.

He slipped in opposite Tall and grinned. Tall rolled his eyes and curled up one side of his mouth in a teasing half-smile.

Phil grunted morosely. Even that was cute. He felt more depressed than ever.

:

He looked away. Those two were none of his business. But the temptation to sneak another glance was strong.

By this time Maisie had brought their food over and Shorter was digging into a double hamburger with cheese and exta onions while Tall was daintily poking at a chicken salad with his fork, staring prissily at his companion's antics as he wolfed the burger down like a man who hadn't tasted food in a month.  
Shorter grinned, his mouth full of half-chewed burger, managing to make even Phil chuckle.

He was clearly doing it on purpose to provoke Tall who gave him the satisfaction of rising to the bait, an expression of open disgust on his handsome features.  
These two had been together a long time Phil guessed. They looked undeniably comfortable with each other.

He continued surreptitiously to watch as Maisie came by with more coffee, stopping to chatter for a few minutes while she re-filled their cups.

Shorter did his smiley thing again and Maisie walked back to the counter with a dazed expression on her face.

:

All of a sudden, Phil found himself the focus of two pairs of inquisitive eyes, making him feel as if he was an amoeba under a microscope. He glanced quickly over his shoulder, wondering if there was something at his back that could have caught the men's attention, but no, they were staring straight at him.

A silent glance passed between Tall and Shorter and they quickly finished their food, then slipped out of their seats.

Phil began to worry when he saw them coming over to his table. Maybe they were pissed 'cos of the looks he'd been throwing their way.  
He gulped. He'd no chance against them in a fight, hell he'd no chance against one never mind two.

:

"Mr. Larson, Phil Larson." Shorter asked in a low husky voice.

Phil nodded.

"Mr Larson," Tall broke in, his tone soft and reassuring. "I wonder if we could ask you a couple of questions about the murder you witnessed a few days ago."

"You boys agents?" Phil asked.

"Oh, sorry," Shorter apologised. "I'm agent Dean Smith and this is my partner Sam Wesson. FBI."  
He bent forward conspiratorially. "Undercover," he added softly pulling out his badge and flashing it quickly across Phil's vision before tucking it away.

"I told the local cops everything," Phil frowned. "Don't think there's much more I can add."  
"We'd just like to hear it from you in your own words," Wesson said earnestly, his eyes radiating sincerity and concern, practically mesmerizing Phil.

"Of course agent," he coughed embarrassed. "Ask away."

The two slipped in beside him and Phil once again cursed the fates that gave everything to some and nothing to others, though if he'd only known the kind of life the two attractive men quizzing him lived, maybe he'd be happy to have been born just as he was after all!

:

The End


End file.
